The Fatal Fun Video Game
by JJason
Summary: Dont ask, just read,... Please


Paste your document here...

**THE FATAL FUN VIDEO GAME**

**By: Skyler Walberg**

In the small town of Shloomp two brothers, called Ecraness and Syaque, are about half way to school when they get stopped by a stranger that wants something from them. The stranger informed them that he was Sortiaque, the world famous video game designer, and that he wanted to know if they would help him to produce a new, modern, and that would be played so much that it would be the best selling video game in the market. The stranger claims to be the legendary video game producer, Sortiaque. At first Ecraness is hesitant, but the moment Sortiaque says that they wouldn't need to go to school while they were helping produce this video game.

And he when he was at school the teachers loved him. And it says so in his report card every time they come out: "'Ecraness is very amicable and boisterous, in the best way possible. He controls he boisterousity is is nicely controlled, usually out of control in gym, benevolent to all people who are worth his benevolencity, and unusually canny. Other than that he is willing to compromise with every one, in class everybody is in his camaraderie. He works diligently, and is exemplary in the whole school.'"

Syaque on the other hand, is the "extreme Ecraness" and it also says so in his report card: "Syaque is extraordinarily amicable, boisterous, only not in the good way. But on the other hand he's very, very benevolent, canny and sadly unwilling to compromise, or collaborate with anybody other than Ecraness. And as more proof of that Syaques' camaraderie consists of just Ecraness. Syaque is very diligent **NOT** to do work, making him the opposite of exemplary.'"

Soon after the brothers start to work with Sortiaque they find out that he's 40 years old, getting increasingly abate, oddly abdicate, brusque and violently bias. At the end of the day, the brothers and Sortiaque are quite friendly with each other, as he's nice but not extremely amicable, but very brazen when he has something that the brothers find very stupid mistake. When they go home they tell their mother what a wonderful day they had a school, and go into very specific details about their favorite subject, Gym. They also went into detail about the assignment that they would be receiving a zero on.

The brothers had been working with Sortiaque for nearly a full month, who, as they soon found out was also quite canny, condescending, when he was angered or furious; disdaining to anybody who questioned him other than the brothers, diligent, and emulating. After what seemed like 1 year to them, though they all knew that it had only been a couple of months, the video game had been finally developed and burnt. The video game disc was being copied by the dozen, sold by the truck load to stores who knew that the kids would love it. Soon the most talked about thing in the country, and some people were even smart enough to figure out that the most known VG designer was helped in order to become rich.

Soon after words' the brothers became well known and they were given a small amount of money to kick start their dream business. Only they were stopped by Sortiaque, who was 32 days late for their grand signing of the contract date. He was quite unprepared for the encounter, and under the impression that they wanted to nuclear bomb his business, for their own wealth. So they quickly became archenemies, and that fact was soon the topic most discussed by kids their own age and younger. So in order to crush the brothers small business, Sortiaque begins the process of designing a complex software, called Softwarenessesity, to transfer then destroy, the brothers code files.

Soon, as Sortiaque is designing the software, the brothers became world famous and they then come across a cute girl called Sametrina. The brothers start to compete each other for Sametrina. Sametrina ends up going for Ecraness after she was blown away by the fact that two world famous VG designers are beating each other up for her. The brothers then let Sametrina join them in the business of making video games and as it turns out, Sametrina is very advanced at programming. Then Sametrina and the brothers agree that they would call Sametrina their sister, making the original two into three. When the three siblings find out that Sortiaque is creating a software to destroy their code files, they start to develop a plan in which Sortiaque is forced to tell the truth to the entire population of Shloomp, and have his business crush under the weight of the sky. They're plan is to make him tell the truth in the form of a speech: how and why he had tried to blow their future business up into the sky.

After a couple of months, while the three siblings are creating, burning VG's, Sortiaque finishes programming Softwarenessesity, the software to bomb the brothers future business and then sets it on the Private Software Web (PSW). Then the next day Sortiaque saw software called Softwarenessesity, and it is right next to his own creation. Not thinking about the consequences of what he was about to do, he downloads and runs this software on his own PC. Then it happens: he watches as his own program files are literally eaten buy a skull and crossbones. When there aren't any files left, his screen goes black, except for a troll face that is similar to black paper with a picture cut out of the paper, meaning see-through.

The three siblings finally find Sortiaque and forcefully shove him onto a stage in the middle of the town center square, which, of course, was crowded by people wanting to hear what happened to Sortiaque. "Why are there three kids forcefully shoving Sortiaque up to the stadium?" Murmurs the whole crowd, in unison. Then they saw the bodyguards protecting them from the outraged crowd. So when the whole crowd went silent the three kids gave Sortiaque a bundle of paper to read.

"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen," started Sortiaque. "I am sorry to inform you that these kids were my opposing VG creators. While I was off creating a program to crush their future business, I didn't these kids were very good at programming-'stick with the paper,' muttered Ecraness-so I thought that they would be easily fooled by a complex software. They seemed to be becoming more and more well known in the VG industry, so well in fact that they would soon take first place making me second place. If you're angry at them, then you should actually be angry at my, even though I agree with you, if you're angry at them-'I told you to stick with the paper!' Angrily said Ecraness- so I am sorry to say that you won't be seeing any more of my VG's, as I won't be programming any more. AS A MATER OF FACT I WILL CONTINUE!"

"And I thought you were told to stick with the program, or am I wrong?" Bellowed Sametrina and Syaque, as Ecraness bellowed, louder than the whole audiences applauding, "**AND I TOLD YOU, STICK WITH THE PAPER OR YOU WON'T BE AS WELL KNOWN FOR YOUR VG'S AROUND THE WORLD!"** Soon afterwards the three siblings opened a store that they named **THE THR3E SIBLINGS VG STORE FOR ALL!** Their slogan being, "THR3E IS THE LUCKYEST NUMBER FOR VG'S IN THE WORLD" and their logo being: Ä™.


End file.
